Czas działać
W stolicach i mniejszych mieścinach zawisło ogłoszenie 400px Kiedy słońce zaczynało chować się za górami, do karczmie wszedł postawny Tauren. Rozejrzał się dookoła i w końcu odezwał. Podeszły do niego dwie osoby. Po chwili cała trójka opuściła karczmę. Tam też Thur wytłumaczył część zadania jakie przed nimi czekało. Tam doszedł do nich jeszcze jeden śmiałek. Teraz było ich czwórka. Thur zdradził część informacji an temat zadani jakie ich czekało. Przybysz jednak zrezygnował. Nie widział potrzeby ryzykować życie dla czegoś, co dla niego nie miało dużej wartość. Tak wiec tylko dwoje ruszyło na szczyt pobliskiej góry aby spotkać się z mieszkającym tam alchemikiem. Ten wyjawił kilka innych szczegółów dotyczących ich zadania. Jednak aby można było się za nie wziąć posłał śmiałków aby zdobyli dla niego fiolkę krwi kolcozwierza. Nie tracąc czasu ruszyli zdobyć potrzebną krew. Trochę czasu zajęło im dotarcie do siedlisk tych stworzeń. Zaczęli się najpierw przy drzewie w krzakach, po czym zaczęli się skradać we wysokiej trawie. Zbroja płytowa jednak nie jest najcichsza więc szybko zostali zaatakowani przez jednego z zwiadowców. Nie miał jednak świniak szans, będąc pewny jednego wroga zlekceważył możliwość większej ich ilości. Szybko go zabili. Krew mozolnie płynęła z żyły, tak więc ok nie tracąc czasu, przeciął na szyi tętnice trupowi. Fiolka się napełniła i dwójka szybko się wycofała. Po otrzymaniu krwi alchemik podał im eliksir, który pozwolił przemienić się w kolcozwierze im. Wytłumaczył co zrobić mają. Słońce coraz bardziej chowało się. Śmiałkowie musieli wybrać dłuższą drogę. W końcu pod postacią świnioludzi nie wkroczą do żadnego miasta czy też posterunku. Było by to samobójcze. Kiedy udało im się odnaleźć jaskinie wkroczyli do niej. Tak udając członków plemienia oszukali jednego z nich i zastąpili go na stróżowaniu. Udało się im także co nieco dowiedzieć o jednego wygłodniałego kolcozwierza. Przybył ktoś wyżej postawionego w hierarchii tych stworzeń i to z innego plemienia. Kiedy ten opuszczał jaskinie, ruszyli za nim. Tam też go zaczepił Dugar. Wywiązała się lekka rozmowa. Ork musiał swoja dumę schować kiedy to świniak zdzielił go po łbie pałką. Nie był bardzo rozmowny ale mimo to udało się im dowiedzieć trochę więcej. Po opuszczeniu jaskini zaczepili jednego z zwiadowców, który pełnił swoja wartę. Był głodny i kiedy poruszono temat jedzenia i królika poszedł za swymi współbraćmi Kilka metrów dalej Elfka zaatakował nic niespodziewającego się kolcozwierza i zadała mu śmiertelny cios. Nie miał szans na przeżycie tego. Jej towarzysz nie był zadowolony z jej czynu. Miał nadzieje wyciągnąć jakieś informacje z idącym z nimi zwiadowcy. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań postanowili wrócić do alchemika. Droga nie była krótka i kiedy wspinali się na górę eliksir przestał działać i śmiałkowie wrócili do swych postaci. Alchemik odesłał ich jednak do Thura. W Crossroad opowiedzieli wszystko co się dowiedzieli. O planowym ataku, o tym że czekają na kogoś ważnego. Nadal mają dręczyć Horde i karawany. Nie dowiedzieli się jednak co ma być celem i kiedy. ym razem pojawił się tylko ork. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak w wykonywaniu dalszych zadań. Przedstawiono mu obecna sytuację. okazało się, że Garrosh nie ma zamiaru zwiększać ilość straży w miastach zagrożonych bez dowodów na możliwość ataku na nie. Śmiałek zażył znowu eliksir i przemienił się w kolcozwierza. Wyruszył południowych Pustkowi aby spotkać się tam z nowym wodzem tych istot. Nie wydał się zbyt inteligenty. Na pewno był bojowy i nie jedna walkę stoczył ale tylko tyle. Przemieniony ork aby zdobyć zaufanie nowego wodza zawalczył z jego wojownikami. Walka nie była prosta ale podołał. Kolejną częścią było przyniesienie głowy taurena i orka. Pierwszą odciął trupowi, który został zagryziony przez hieny. Ciało mimo to było w całkiem użytecznym stanie. Z głową orka było trudniej. Śmiałek zdecydował się jednak na ubicie kultysty i wykorzystanie jego głowy. W końcu kto tam będzie wiedział czyja jest. Udało mu się zabić dwóch kultystów. Jedna głowę zaniósł do Razor Hill a druga zabrał i dostarczył świńskiemu wodzowi. Kiedy do niego dotarł i pokazał dowód swych czynów, ten był pod wrażeniem. Nie dość, że wojownik przyniósł głowy to przeżył! dostał imię Głoworwij. Wódz wtajemniczył go również w plany, z których wynikło, że planują przywrócić do życia Agamaggana przy pomocy magi Starszej, która zjednoczył klany silną i bezwzględna ręką. Zdradził także plany ataku na miasto za rozpadliną. Także Głoworwij miał poprowadzić jedna z armii. Orczy wojownik po wszystkim dostał list i skierowanie do Wodza Hordy. Kiedy tam dotarł został wysłuchany i zostało powierzone mu zadanie. Jeśli zawiedzie zapłaci jednak głową, więc porażka nie wchodziła w grę. Garrosh postanowił wysłać część wojsk do wsparcia obrony i zmiecenia problemu z powierzchni ziemi. W imię prawdziwego Wodza Hordy! Z tymi słowami na ustach opuścił hall wodza. ---- Prowadzący: Dirke Data: 18.05 2014 godz. 18.00 Uczestnicy: Dugar, Malvia i momentalnie tajemniczy Tauren. Event nie dobiegł końca ze strony Gm'a 1s.png|Początek 2s.png|Malutkie zabójstwo 3s.png|Spotkanie z Alchemikiem 33.png|Kamuflaż 4s.png|Przesłuchanie 5s.png Kategoria:Eventy